Préquelle Nouveau Départ
by gwen-hp
Summary: Voici la préquelle de ma fic' Nouveau Départ. L'histoire se passe ici au Japon et commence avec la rencontre entre Harry et Blaise afin de retracer un peu leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici comme promis l'OS basé sur la relation d'Harry et Blaise qui est divisé en deux (mais pas de façon équitable au niveau de la longueur).

La première partie est uniquement du point de vu de Blaise et retrace leur histoire commune.

 **Disclamer :** tous les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter pour les torturer un peu ;) **  
**

 **Note :** préquelle de ma fic' "Nouveau Départ" et vous retrouverez d'ailleurs certains passages de cette fic dans cet OS.

* * *

 **Janvier 2001**

Après être passé par la Norvège, le Canada, les États-Unis et l'Australie, Blaise venait d'arriver au Japon. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait en voyageant ainsi, toujours est-il qu'il en avait besoin. A chaque fois, il louait une chambre dans un hôtel, histoire d'avoir un endroit où dormir mais il n'y passait pas plus de temps que nécessaire, juste quelques heures chaque nuit. Il avait besoin d'être dehors, fuyant les populations afin de se retrouver dans la nature.

Environ trois semaines après son arrivée au Japon, Blaise tomba sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Après tout, Harry Potter était déclaré mort en Angleterre alors comment pouvait-il se tenir face à lui en ce moment même ?

\- Potter ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Blaise resta figé, ne cessant de l'observer pendant de longues minutes et il vit qu'il en faisait de même. Au fond de lui, il ressentait un certain soulagement, Potter méritait de vivre après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

\- Tu étais là tout ce temps ? murmura-t-il finalement et Blaise le vit hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir !

Blaise était surpris par le ton, il avait l'impression que s'il parlait à quelqu'un, Potter ne s'en relèverait pas.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne dirai rien, promit-il finalement, voyant que c'était important pour lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il et le soulagement était clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt, lâcha-t-il à voix basse en se détournant pour partir.

Blaise le regarda étrangement mais ne releva pas, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? lui demanda-t-il.

Potter se figea et Blaise se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Reviens ici la semaine prochaine, même jour et même heure, lui répondit-il sans lui faire face.

Une fois Potter partit, Blaise resta de longues minutes à tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

La semaine passa à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Blaise retourna donc dans la forêt, au bord du petit ruisseau et il vit que Potter était déjà là. Il le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui, ne pouvant cesser de l'observer alors que lui ne détachait pas son regard de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le ruisseau.

Finalement, ils commencèrent doucement à parler et quand Potter tourna enfin le regard vers lui, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Je vais t'épargner de te creuser les méninges Zabini, je sais que tu as compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec moi…

\- Tu es devenu legilimens ? souffla-t-il, mais au fond de lui, il était certain que ce n'était pas ça, étant suffisamment bon occlumens pour savoir quand quelqu'un s'introduisait dans son esprit.

Potter laissa un rire passer ses lèvres, un rire froid, sans joie, qui lui donna la chair de poule.

\- Pas exactement, je te l'ai dit, je l'ai senti, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Je suis aveugle Zabini, rajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix fatiguée.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, s'attendant presque à ce que Potter éclate de rire en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une blague mais en le scrutant, il ne put que confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se rappela alors une phrase qu'il lui avait dite la semaine dernière et elle prit soudain tout son sens. Potter n'était pas prêt à faire face aux autres, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit affaibli et qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ayant l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Potter leur avait toujours montré une image de combattant, le Survivant, et là, il était simplement lui, un jeune homme de vingt et un an qui semblait déjà las de vivre.

C'est finalement Potter qui reprit la parole et qui lui expliqua sur un ton amer le sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent ce jour-là, après s'être donné rendez-vous le lendemain, Blaise avait un étrange sentiment qui s'était installé en lui. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de protéger quelqu'un, Potter avait réveillé quelque chose en lui et il avait juste envie de l'aider, de l'entendre rire avec insouciance.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Mars 2001**

Blaise avait emménagé avec Harry depuis un peu plus de deux semaines lorsqu'il fut tiré pour la première fois de son sommeil par un hurlement terrifié. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita, baguette à la main, dans la chambre voisine, pensant qu'il était attaqué.

Il se figea cependant sur le seuil de la chambre lorsqu'il le vit se débattre au milieu de ses draps. Des cauchemars. Il avait enfin la réponse aux traits continuellement tirés de son nouveau colocataire et maintenant, ami.

Il hésita plusieurs secondes mais voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il se décida à le tirer de son sommeil agité, prêtant ainsi main forte à Selena. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'y parvenir et dès que ce fut fait, Harry fit un bon dans son lit, s'écartant de lui.

\- C'est moi Harry, c'est Blaise, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-il perdu.

\- Je suppose que tu as du oublier le sortilège d'insonorisation… lâcha-t-il.

Harry se figea mais finit par acquiescer, se traitant de tous les noms.

\- Harry, reprit-il. Je t'interdis de poser de nouveau ce sort, je suis là pour t'aider, tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu n'as pas à te priver de sommeil pour moi, grommela-t-il.

\- Harry…

\- Oublie Blaise, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Merci de m'avoir réveillé mais maintenant ça ira, tu peux aller te recoucher.

Blaise l'observa, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envahir plus son espace, pas alors qu'il se tenait prostré dans son lit et que son regard suppliait pour qu'il le laisse seul.

Avec un soupir, Blaise regagna sa chambre, ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir tous les deux avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui faire pleinement confiance.

En se recouchant, Blaise pensa encore à son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi expressif, il avait toujours pensé que lorsqu'on perdait la vue, le regard devenait terne, sans émotions mais là, tout le contraire s'était passé. Quand il avait fait la remarque à Harry, celui-ci lui avait simplement dit que sa cécité était dû à un sort et non une maladie ou à un chute, que ses yeux étaient simplement maudits, pas endommagés, et il y avait eu tellement de douleur dans sa voix quand il lui avait dit ça qu'il n'avait pas osé ré-aborder le sujet.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Juin 2001**

Blaise n'avait toujours pas réussi à convaincre Harry de ne pas mettre de sortilège de silence sur sa chambre et il en était particulièrement frustré. Il savait que ses nuits étaient plus agitées qu'avant, il en avait eu la preuve les quelques fois où il avait oublié le sort de silence mais cela n'expliquait pas la brusque détérioration de son état. Cependant quand il lui avait fait remarquer, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il se faisait des idées. Ne voulant pas brusquer Harry et foutre en l'air sa confiance qu'il gagnait petit à petit, il n'avait pas insisté, encore une fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se baladait en forêt, Blaise le vit se mettre à boiter de plus en plus.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ce… Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Ne dis pas que ce n'est rien lorsque tu ne peux même plus avancer, rétorqua-t-il en l'attrapant pour l'empêcher de glisser.

\- Je… Blaise… Mon traitement… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Blaise ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, après tout, Harry lui cachait ce qui était arrivé à son côté droit et il ignorait qu'il suivait un traitement.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin Harry ? Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry secoua la tête, tentant de contrôler sa douleur afin de lui répondre.

\- Mon traitement… Il n'est plus efficace… Le médicomage cherche autre chose mais en attendant…

Mais un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche et sa jambe valide céda. Si Blaise n'avait pas été là, il aurait rencontré le sol de façon assez brutale.

Blaise fit alors apparaître une couverture et y installa Harry. Depuis qu'il vivait avec lui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Harry ? s'enquit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

\- Ri… Rien… Ça va… Ça va passer… souffla-t-il. 2h…

-Tu vas rester 2h comme ça et ensuite, c'est terminé ? s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

Harry hocha la tête, laissant Blaise complètement bouche-bée. Il se reprit cependant et s'installa près d'Harry sur la couverture. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se mit à trembler. Blaise n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le prit contre lui afin de lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

\- Continue d'être fort Harry, chuchota-t-il. Tu verras, un jour tout cela sera terminé, tu vivras heureux, sans souffrance… Aller Harry… Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas…

Blaise continua de lui murmurer des paroles, qui parfois n'avaient aucun sens, mais il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Blaise sentit l'air se charger en magie. D'abord, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait puis il vit Harry se mettre à transpirer de plus en plus, son corps se tendant au fur et à mesure.

\- Bl… Blaise… Va-t'en ! lâcha-t-il avant de gémir.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser là ! protesta-t-il.

\- Dangereux ! File ! cria-t-il en se tordant de douleur.

Blaise lui jeta un dernier regard avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, la surcharge de magie dans l'air l'ayant décidé à prendre l'avertissement d'Harry au sérieux. Il ne put cependant se résoudre à perdre de vue Harry, il s'écarta donc d'une centaine de mètre, là où la magie d'Harry ne se faisait plus sentir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il vit Harry se tortiller au sol, entendant par moment de véritables cris de souffrance. Puis, il entendit une sorte de détonation alors qu'Harry se cambrait dans un cri d'agonie. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers lui, un souffle violent chargé de magie le percuta et le fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se tenait près de lui, complètement paniqué.

\- Oh merci Merlin ! Blaise je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais je ne me contrôlais déjà presque plus ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ! Je suis tellement désolé et…

\- Stop ! l'interrompit-il en se redressant.

Il chancela quelques secondes et s'appuya à un arbre alors qu'un violent maux de tête commençait à se faire sentir. De son côté, Harry s'était reculé, mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Blaise l'observa quelques secondes et il vit nettement la peur dans son regard.

\- Harry, soupira-t-il en avançant vers lui. Pourquoi recules-tu ? le questionna-t-il surpris de le voir s'éloigner de lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction.

Harry ne répondit rien mais s'immobilisa, son corps aussi figé que s'il s'était pris un sort de stupéfixion.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, murmura-t-il en marchant doucement vers lui. Mais je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas, tu as tenté de me prévenir mais je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, et même si j'avais su, je ne serais pas parti pour autant…

\- Tu es resté inconscient plus de trois-quarts d'heure ! s'exclama-t-il avec un regard un peu fou. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que je t'avais gravement blessé ou même pire, que je t'avais tué ! s'écria-t-il alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il en franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

Au début, Harry résista, son corps restant rigide dans l'étreinte du métis puis au fur et à mesure il se laissa aller, se cramponnant à lui alors que les larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues afin d'évacuer son trop plein d'émotion.

Blaise soupira doucement, c'était la première fois qu'Harry acceptait une étreinte, jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toujours repoussé, refusant le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Blaise lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler un peu plus de sa cicatrice. Il le vit hésiter mais il se mit finalement à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, murmura-t-il. Personne ne le sait, j'ai vu tous les médicomages qui travaillent avec Sacha mais pas un n'a su identifier le mal qui me ronge. Ces deux dernières années je suivais un traitement qui étouffait la douleur, mon côté droit devenait complètement raide pendant les crises mais au moins, je ne souffrais pas, déclara-t-il. Cependant, depuis plusieurs semaines, ça ne fonctionne plus. Je suis retourné les voir et ils cherchent autre chose mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, ils n'ont pas de grandes connaissances en magie noire et je sais très bien que ce qui m'arrive y est lié, termina-t-il.

\- Merci, chuchota Blaise et Harry hocha simplement la tête.

Ce soir-là, Harry surprit Blaise en acceptant de ne pas utiliser de sortilège d'insonorisation et le métis songea qu'Harry avait fait de grands pas en avant aujourd'hui.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Avril 2002**

Voilà maintenant plus d'un an que Blaise avait emménagé avec Harry. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, Harry semblant aller mieux, ses cauchemars se faisant moins fréquents puis pour une raison ou une autre, il replongeait et parfois c'était pire qu'avant la période d'accalmie.

En ce moment, Harry était vraiment au fond du gouffre, n'arrivant pas à dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit.

Blaise fut une nouvelle fois tiré du sommeil vers 3h du matin et il se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry de façon machinale.

\- Aller Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre, tu es plus fort que ça, dit-il en le secouant doucement.

Harry continua de se débattre et Blaise intensifia son effort pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Finalement, les paupières s'ouvrirent et Blaise observa les deux émeraudes luisant de terreur.

\- Ça ira petit frère, chuchota-t-il. Tu t'en sortiras, tu le sais ça ?

\- Comment… Comment m'as-tu appelé ? murmura-t-il.

\- Petit frère Harry, parce que c'est ce que tu es devenu pour moi, déclara-t-il en le redressant pour l'installer contre lui.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Est-ce Niko ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry se tendit dans ses bras et Blaise comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Il ne le sentait pas ce gars et il avait bien l'intention de savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Il… Bordel j'en ai marre, gémit-il. Aucun ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi, je suis juste un trophée Blaise ! Ils veulent juste leur photo à la une des journaux ! Avant que tu arrives, j'étais sortie avec deux filles et un mec, et c'était déjà ça… J'ai été obligé de leur jeter un sortilège d'oubliette car ils voulaient tout raconter à des journalistes, ils voulaient juste leur moment de gloire mais Niko… Il… Il voulait qu'on couche ensemble et… Je l'ai envoyé balader, ma magie m'a échappé… Il était vraiment furieux, il m'a dit de revenir demain une fois calmé si je ne voulais pas qu'il aille trouver un journaliste…

Blaise grogna, resserrant son étreinte sur Harry.

\- Tu ne le revois plus et demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui vais aller le voir, déclara-t-il d'une voix brulante de colère.

Harry trembla mais hocha la tête et Blaise songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi tu sais ? rajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry opina et Blaise embrassa sa tempe.

Le matin, Harry lui avait dit où il devait retrouver Niko et Blaise y était allé. Il avait forte impression et lorsqu'il était parti, après lui avoir jeté un sort qui l'empêcherait de parler d'Harry, Niko était resté prostré au sol, tremblant de peur.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Mai 2002**

Lorsque Blaise rentra ce jour-là, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. La maison était calme, bien trop calme et Harry n'était pas au salon à l'attendre comme à son habitude. Il se précipita dans sa chambre puis dans la sienne mais ne le vit nulle part.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il resta cependant figé quelques secondes, sous le choc. Il retrouva finalement ses esprits et se précipita sur Harry, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Bordel Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement en refermant ses poignets où le sang s'écoulait abondamment.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il respirait toujours, il se précipita dans le laboratoire afin de récupérer plusieurs fioles. Il réussit à lui en faire ingurgiter plusieurs et il ne s'autorisa à souffler que lorsque sa respiration devint calme et régulière.

Il le sortit ensuite de la baignoire et fit disparaitre tout le sang. Il le porta alors jusqu'à son lit et l'installa sous la couette. Là, il banda ses poignets avec un onguent, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de cicatrices puis le fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Il le veilla toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard de son visage blafard et des cernes noires sous ses yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de toi p'tit frère, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas après tout ce que tu as déjà traversé, chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Au petit matin, Harry commença à s'agiter et Blaise attendit patiemment qu'il émerge, ne voulant pas le brusquer plus que nécessaire.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, souffla-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Et tu es en colère…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais me réjouir de ta stupidité ? cracha-t-il furieusement. Bon sang Harry, n'as-tu pas imaginé une seule seconde le mal que ça me ferait si tu venais à disparaitre ?

Harry tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et Blaise comprit qu'il avait honte.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et déçue.

\- Je suis fatiguée Blaise, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre moi-même, malgré tous mes efforts, mes cauchemars l'emportent toujours alors pourquoi continuer à vivre si c'est pour endurer uniquement la douleur ?

\- Pour moi, pour Granger et Weasley à qui tu écris et qui attendent ton retour, répondit-il. Tu n'es plus seul p'tit frère, tu ne le seras plus jamais alors je t'en supplie, bats-toi !

\- J'essaierai…

Blaise soupira, au moins il était honnête, comme toujours. Il n'allait pas promettre quelque chose alors qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

\- Repose-toi, je veille sur toi, lui dit-il en embrassant son front, tout colère évanouie.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Novembre 2002**

En arrivant dans le salon ce jour-là, Blaise ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis, il vit Harry se mettre à respirer difficilement, ses doigts se crispant sur son tee-shirt, comme pour lutter contre une violente douleur.

Il se précipita vers lui et Selena lui montra un flacon posé près de lui. Son sang sembla se glacer alors qu'il le ramassait et lorsqu'il le sentit, il sut tout de suite ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il courut jusqu'au laboratoire et récupéra rapidement un bézoard qu'il poussa au fond de sa gorge.

Les effets furent presque immédiats et le corps d'Harry se détendit. Blaise le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans son lit, se préparant pour une nouvelle nuit de veillée.

\- Troisième fois Harry, soupira-t-il. Et j'espère dernière fois… Merlin sait ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais rentré plus tard cette fois encore…

Blaise l'observa, songeant qu'il s'était contenté d'un poison cette fois car la dernière fois, pas plus tard que cet été, il s'était fait un cocktail de potions dont la plupart ne devaient surtout pas être prises en même temps. Blaise avait eu énormément de mal à le sauver et après pratiquement une semaine d'inconscience, Harry avait enfin ouvert les yeux, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Il lui avait cependant passé un savon monumental, évacuant ainsi toute son angoisse des derniers jours. Harry avait ensuite énormément souffert car malgré l'intervention rapide de Blaise, les potions avaient eu le temps de faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Blaise avait espéré que ça lui servirait de leçon et qu'il ne ferait pas de nouvelle tentative mais il s'était encore une fois trompé. La seule chose qu'il avait retenue était de ne pas mélanger n'importe quelle potion avec une autre alors forcément, utiliser un poison comportait beaucoup moins de risque d'interaction. Il savait néanmoins que les jours à venir ne serait pas simple pour Harry, le poison qu'il avait pris étant bien connu pour ses douloureux effets secondaires si la personne avait la chance de prendre le contrepoison.

 **Janvier – Mars 2003**

Blaise commençait à s'inquiéter, Harry prenait de la potion de sommeil sans rêves depuis bientôt un mois. Certes il allait mieux, il était bien plus reposé et de ce fait, bien plus souriant et moins renfermé que d'habitude mais sa santé était une nouvelle fois mise en jeu.

Il lui en avait parlé mais Harry l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'il contrôlait ses doses et qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège, qu'il n'était pas devenu accro.

Blaise n'était pas certain qu'il lui avait dit la vérité mais il lui donna le bénéfice du doute. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il regretta de l'avoir écouté, Harry présentait tous les symptômes d'un drogué.

Harry était dans son laboratoire en train de brasser un nouveau chaudron de potion de sommeil sans rêve lorsque Blaise arriva.

\- Harry, tu dois arrêter de prendre cette maudite potion avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard, déclara le métis en saisissant ses mains pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Blaise, supplia-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dormir sans.

\- Tu vas te détruire Harry, tu sais ce qui va arriver…

\- Je veux dormir sans revoir la guerre, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

Blaise l'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et vida le chaudron d'Harry avant de faire disparaître toutes les fioles qu'il restait.

\- Blaise ! hurla Harry.

\- J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps Harry, je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Harry se dégagea de lui et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Blaise soupira mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, quelques semaines de plus et il aurait été trop tard.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, Harry devint très agité. Il se coucha à l'heure habituelle mais fut incapable de dormir. Il se leva finalement et se glissa dans la chambre du métis.

\- Je t'en supplie Blaise, donne-moi la potion, j'en ai besoin…

\- Non, je vais venir avec toi, la nuit va être longue…

Harry le laissa le remettre au lit et Blaise tira un fauteuil pour s'installer près de lui.

En moins d'une heure, Harry se mit à trembler et Blaise songea qu'il était gravement intoxiqué car d'après ce qu'il avait lu, les premiers tremblements n'auraient pas dû arriver avant deux ou trois heures. Rapidement, Harry devint brûlant de fièvre et Blaise fit apparaître une bassine d'eau froide afin de déposer un linge sur son front.

\- Ça ira Harry, chuchota-t-il. Tu vas t'en sortir, ce n'était pas encore trop tard… Je reste près de toi…

Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Blaise et il se demanda plusieurs fois si Harry était vraiment conscient par moment.

\- Bl… Blaise, gémit-il. Je… Pas bien…

Blaise eut le temps de faire apparaître une nouvelle bassine avant qu'Harry ne commence à vomir. Il se sentait terriblement mal de voir son ami ainsi mais il savait qu'il devait en passer par là, qu'il devait désintoxiquer son organisme de cette maudite potion et encore une fois, il s'en voulu d'avoir autant attendu.

Harry avait été vraiment agité toute la nuit et Selena avait même trouvé refuge autour du poignet de Blaise afin d'éviter de se faire écraser.

Au petit matin, le seul son était la respiration chaotique d'Harry alors que Blaise continuait d'éponger son visage, la fièvre étant toujours en possession de son corps.

\- Je me sens mal, lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Tellement… Froid…

\- Ça passera Harry, je te le promets mais tu dois en passer par là, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse et fatiguée.

Pendant la journée, l'état d'Harry s'était légèrement amélioré et Blaise en avait profité pour faire de petites siestes ainsi que pour s'absenter pour lui préparer des bouillons de légumes.

Il avait finalement fallu plus de 48h avant qu'Harry ne commence à se sentir mieux mais deux autres jours avaient passé avant qu'il ne soit capable de se lever sans trembler.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Mai 2003**

Blaise vint de nouveau réveiller Harry pour le sortir d'un cauchemar. C'était toujours les mêmes gestes, les paroles étaient presque identiques et Harry réagissait toujours de la même façon : ses yeux s'ouvraient, laissant apparaitre toute sa peur et son désarroi et quand Blaise le prenait contre lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se tendre avant de s'apaiser lentement. Parfois se rajoutait une crise de larmes ou de colère et il lui était arrivé de renvoyer tout le contenu de son estomac.

Cependant, cette nuit-là quelque chose changea. Dès qu'il fut détendu dans les bras de Blaise, Harry se mit à parler, lui avouant enfin tout ce qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars.

Blaise en fut surpris mais ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, il sentait que s'il le coupait, Harry ne reprendrait jamais son récit. Quand il eut terminé, il était en larmes et Blaise passa une grande partie de la nuit à le réconforter, songeant qu'il venait de faire un nouveau pas en avant.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Décembre 2003**

Noël avait toujours été une période particulière et depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry, Blaise avait appris à apprécier ces moments pour ce qu'ils étaient : des instants de répit où Harry arrivait à oublier un peu ses cauchemars et à profiter de l'ambiance plus festive qui régnait en ville lorsqu'ils sortaient.

Le 24 décembre, ils allaient faire leurs courses ensemble et Harry cuisinait, secondé par Blaise qui apprenait à son contact. Leur petite maison était alors plongée dans une douce atmosphère le temps de quelques jours.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Janvier 2005**

Une nouvelle année venait de passer et Blaise songea qu'Harry avait vraiment fait d'énormes progrès. Il faut dire que depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Harry ne faisait plus de cauchemars mais Blaise savait que ce n'était que provisoire, qu'il faudrait qu'il leur fasse face un jour ou l'autre mais il n'était pas encore prêt.

L'année avait donc été relativement calme et seule sa cicatrice posait encore beaucoup de problème, l'équipe de médicomages n'ayant pas trouvé de remède vraiment efficace. Harry endurait la douleur avec beaucoup de courage selon Blaise et dans ces moments, il se sentait complètement impuissant, ne pouvant que lui apporter son soutien par sa présence.

Cependant, Harry se sentait prêt à quitter le Japon, Sacha n'ayant plus rien à lui apporter depuis longtemps.

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 **Mai 2005**

Blaise et Harry faisaient lentement leurs affaires, vidant progressivement la petite maison où ils avaient vécu pendant plus de quatre ans ensemble, six ans pour Harry.

Le métis avait préparé son manoir de France à leur arrivée, s'approchant le plus possible de l'Angleterre où Harry n'était pas encore prêt à retourner. Il savait qu'Harry allait avoir besoin d'un déclencheur avant qu'il ne passe au-dessus de ses cauchemars qui renfermaient ses angoisses les plus profondes mais pour le moment, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait être.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'avec Harry, il avait chassé ses propres fantômes de la guerre et qu'il resterait toujours à son côté. La présence de ce frère de cœur était devenue vitale pour lui, sa propre humeur dépendant parfois de la sienne, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop se laisser atteindre par ses airs abattus afin de lui rendre le sourire.

Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte de la petite maison, ils furent envahis par de nombreux souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, et Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, le ramenant près de lui.

\- Ça fait bizarre, murmura Harry.

\- Cette maison est le lieu de ta reconstruction, elle restera toujours particulière pour toi, même pour moi, répondit-il doucement.

Harry sourit et ils se détournèrent, allant voir Sacha et son équipe afin de faire leurs adieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée menant au manoir, ils songèrent tous les deux qu'une page venait de se tourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Et deuxième partie, avec un point de vue plutôt centré sur Harry.

* * *

 _\- Tu vas mourir Harry Potter, lança une voix glacée._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je ne mourrai pas seul Tom, répliqua-t-il farouchement._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, moi, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? lui demanda-t-il amusé._

 _Harry serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, il savait que le premier sort était pour bientôt._

 _En effet, à peine une minute plus tard, Voldemort lui lançait un puissant doloris qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse._

 _Le duel s'engagea alors et Harry était obligé d'augmenter très rapidement la puissance de ses sorts pour pouvoir rivaliser avec ceux du mage noir._

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 _Harry se releva tant bien que mal, ne lâchant pas du regard le corps tremblant de Voldemort. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prononcer les deux petits mots qui signerait la défaite du mage noir mais il était à bout de souffle et tout son côté droit le faisait terriblement souffrir, il avait même été obligé de prendre sa baguette dans sa main gauche._

 _Alors, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il murmura les deux mots fatals, les deux mots qui allaient lui assurer la victoire :_

 _\- Avada Kedavra._

 _Et alors que son sort fonçait sur son ennemi de toujours, il vit un sort argenté foncer sur lui, sort qu'il reconnut mais avec toutes ses blessures, il ne put rien faire pour l'éviter._

 **-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

 _\- Tu es peut-être vivant Harry Potter mais j'ai emporté une partie de toi avec moi, siffla le mage noir. Tu ne verras plus jamais !_

 _\- Allez-vous-en ! cria-t-il. Laissez-moi tranquille !_

 _\- Tu es dans le noir Harry Potter, continua-t-il alors qu'un rire cruel éclatait._

 _Harry colla ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'entendre la voix glacée de Voldemort._

 _\- Vous êtes mort ! hurla-t-il à travers ses larmes._

 _\- En même temps que ta vue ! répliqua-t-il cruellement._

\- Aller petit frère, réveille-toi, chuchota une voix douce à son oreille. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, reviens avec moi.

\- _Tu es aveugles, siffla-t-il._

\- Non ! hurla Harry en se débattant. Laissez-moi !

\- C'est moi, aller Harry, reviens, continua-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Bl… Blaise ? souffla-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

\- Oui petit frère, murmura-t-il.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il avant de fondre en larmes.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, dit-il doucement en se glissant sous la couette.

Harry s'accrocha désespérément à lui et Blaise le garda contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler sous le poids des sanglots.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, ses larmes se tarirent enfin et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'était de nouveau endormi, sous le regard protecteur de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son grand frère.

Au matin, l'humeur d'Harry était exécrable, ses cauchemars ne le laissaient jamais en paix, le fatiguant un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Blaise, déclara-t-il une fois de plus.

\- J'ai choisi de t'aider Harry, répondit-il calmement pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Pourquoi Blaise ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Je ne suis plus rien ! Je ne mérite pas l'attention que tu me portes ! Tu devrais partir et me laisser me débrouiller ! Et…

\- Arrête Harry, l'interrompit-il fermement.

\- Non Blaise, je refuse de dépendre de quelqu'un !

\- Tu ne dépends pas de moi et tu le sais, soupira-t-il. Tu fais tout, absolument tout par toi-même. Je reste pour t'aider c'est vrai, mais pas physiquement, je t'aide psychologiquement Harry, tu as besoin d'un soutien et ose me dire le contraire…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, marmonna-t-il toujours un peu énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas un psy, déclara Blaise.

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant lui tourner le dos.

\- Tu es devenu mon Harry, mon petit frère, enchaina-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Celui que je protège de ses propres cauchemars, celui pour qui je serai toujours là…

Harry soupira, cachant son visage dans le cou de son ami et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter Blaise ? chuchota-t-il.

Blaise eut un petit rire avant de dire :

\- C'est plutôt à moi de me demander ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter Harry… Mais je vais te répondre. Je suis là, avec toi, parce que tu m'as laissé découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque du Survivant, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, me montrant toutes tes blessures et j'en ai fait de même Harry…

\- J'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas qu'un vil serpent qui faisait tout pour son seul intérêt, murmura-t-il amusé. Tu avais tes blessures Blaise et tu as pansé une partie des miennes, tu as allégé le poids que je portais… En es-tu seulement conscient ?

\- Je le sais bien Harry, répondit-t-il en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Tu avais trop à porter, tu n'avais pas à garder toute cette culpabilité, à supporter le poids des erreurs des autres…

\- Tu es mon ange gardien Blaise, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'as apporté alors qu'en retour, tu n'as rien reçu de moi…

\- Tu te trompes Harry, te voir vivant est mon plus beau cadeau, dit-il avec tendresse. Et tu ne t'en es peut-être pas aperçu mais si je suis parvenu à chasser les fantômes de mon passé, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi et à toutes les discussions qu'on a pu avoir… Et puis, je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, j'ai bien compris que sans moi, tu aurais baissé les bras lorsque tes cauchemars sont redevenus si violents, que tu aurais repris de la potion de sommeil sans rêves et que cette fois, tu ne t'en serais pas sorti…

\- Je… Je n'ai plus l'intention de mourir Blaise, murmura-t-il honteux. Tu ne me reverras plus baignant dans mon sang ou agonisant dans le salon…

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance, souffla-t-il en embrassant son front.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui, voulant cacher ses larmes qu'il sentait couler sur ses joues. Blaise était devenu son univers, sa motivation pour s'en sortir, pour se battre tous les jours contre les horreurs de son passé.

Blaise s'écarta doucement, regardant les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, observant ses yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude qui ne verraient plus jamais et qui pourtant, n'avaient rien perdus de leur éclat, ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, aussi expressifs et en cet instant, ils hurlaient la détresse de leur possesseur.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite préquelle vous aura plus et qu'elle vous aura permis de comprendre un peu mieux la relation entre Harry et Blaise :)

Bien évidemment, des reviews font toujours plaisir et me permettent de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau texte.

Peut-être à bientôt et encore une fois merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
